


Let's See How Far We've Come

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Pining, Trans Alana Beck, Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: Evan Hansen wasn’t good at the whole “being a demigod” thing. His battle skills were awful, he couldn’t lift a sword without having a panic attack, and plants tended to grow around him whenever he got overwhelmed. Evan was perfectly fine with staying in the background, unnoticed and alone, until he’s thrust into a quest with Connor Murphy, the scary son of Hades, his nicer and prettier sister, Zoe Murphy, the insanely smart Alana Beck, daughter of Athena, and Jared Kleinman, his confusing friend, and son of Hermes. How the hell is Evan Hansen, human disaster, supposed to lead this group of losers?





	Let's See How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> WOW i've fallen in love with deh. and i also love pjo. so this was born. i'm still working out the plot (whoops) but i'm determined to finish this.
> 
> that being said, enjoy!
> 
> (story title is from Let's See How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20)

_ Evan always remembers it a bit different every time. _

_ Sometimes the clothes they’re wearing are wrong, or the buildings look slightly off, or different things are said. But there are the constants: _

 

  1. __Evan is with his father in New York City.__
  2. _Evan is seven years old._
  3. _Evan’s father says that he’s going to look at the boring adult things in the next aisle over in a store, but he’ll be right back._
  4. _Evan’s father never comes back._



 

_ Evan still doesn’t know where he went. He just…left. Left his crying seven year old child alone in a store in New York City, with nowhere to go and no means to survive. Evan still wonders what he did wrong, to make his own father not want him. _

_ Eventually, a woman finds him. Gently wipes the tears and snot off of his face with a tissue. Smiles at him warmly, takes his hand, and leads him out of the store. Her voice is calm and soothing, but Evan can never remember her face. She had dirty blonde hair, just like Evan, and she’s beautiful, but that’s all he remembers. _

_ “Come with me, Ella. It’s time to go.” _

_ Evan still wishes she had called him Evan. Not his deadname. It would’ve made the memory better. She couldn’t of known though, not when Evan himself hadn’t. _

_ Then again, she was a goddess. _

_ Evan remembers how she had whistled and a car had just appeared in front of them, and how she had grumbled “at least the lord of the dead is good enough to get us a ride quickly” as she ushered him in. He remembers driving a few hours, and then the boom of thunder overhead. Which was odd, considering it was December. _

_ “Ella, sweetheart, I need you to get out of the car.” The woman had said quickly, looking at the looming clouds nervously, “Zeus has caught on to what I’ve done, and he won’t hesitate to blow this car to bits. Walk through those trees, and you’ll be safe. Do you understand?” _

_ Evan was terrified, but had nodded. As he got out of the car, he couldn’t contain the question any longer: _

_ “Who are you, miss?” _

_ Evan remembers the warm smile on the woman’s face as she replied. _

_ “I am your mother, my child. And I will always be here to keep you safe. Now, go.” _

_ The car vanished, and Evan was alone. _

_ Turning towards the treeline, Evan began his trek. Fifteen minutes later, Evan was running from black dogs with red eyes. Evan was screaming as he zig zagged through the forest, and then he tripped on a tree root. He landed on his back, and watched in terror as the dogs circled him. _

_ This was it. _

_ Evan held his hands up in front of his face as one of them pounced, waiting for impact. But it didn’t come. Opening his eyes slowly, Evan gasped at the sight before him. The tree nearest him had grown a limb, impaling the dog, which promptly exploded into golden dust. The other dogs howled in anger, and Evan felt a tingling sensation go through his arms. Without knowing what he was doing exactly, Evan stood and thrust his hands out towards the other two dogs. The grass around them began to grow quickly, too quickly to be normal, and enveloped the dogs. The more they struggled, the quicker the grass grew, until they were trapped in a cocoon of greenery. Evan looked at his hands in shock, unable to understand what just happened. _

‘Keep running, little one. You are almost there.’

_ He jumped at the sound of the lady—his  _ mother, _ apparently—and began to run. The long grass and thick branches parted to Evan’s left, and his green eyes lit up in recognition: this was the path to the safe place. _

_ Evan bolted, and after an hour of stumbling and running and a bit of crying, he saw a hill with a giant pine tree. Strength gone, Evan collapsed, his shirt dirty and skirt a tattered mess. _

_ “Help!” He wheezed, and somehow, someone seemed to hear him. A teenager ran towards him, calling for a medic, and Evan blacked out. _

_ He was safe. _

* * *

Evan bolted upright, breathing heavily and sweating. It took him a few seconds to process and remember where exactly he was. He was Evan Hansen, son of Demeter. He was in his cabin. He was sixteen. He had been dreaming.

Taking deep breaths, Evan looked around the cabin. His siblings were all sleeping. The sun wasn’t even out yet, but Evan knew he wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon. Getting out of bed as quietly as possible, Evan got ready for the day. He struggled into his binder, threw his clothes on, grabbed his shoes, and was out the door in less than five minutes.

The son of Demeter couldn’t help the smile that graced his face as he felt the breeze hit his face. The smell of Camp Half-Blood was one of Evan’s favorite things. Evan made his way to the forest, picked a tree with a good view of the sunrise that would soon be appearing, and  _ finally  _ felt himself relax. The forest was his domain. He was home.

* * *

Evan knew that the other demigods thought he was weird.

They were right. He couldn’t lift a sword without having a panic attack. His archery skills were alright, but Evan probably wouldn’t ever be able to look at another demigod and shoot them. Evan’s one skill was his way with plants, but even  _ those  _ were unpredictable. If he got anxious (which happened too much in his opinion), plants would sprout up. Sometimes they refused to cooperate. It was exhausting.

No, Evan preferred to stay away from the fighting. It was better that way. Knowing him, he’d mess up and get everyone killed anyway.

With a sigh, Evan began to descend the tree he had been hanging from. When he got to the ground, he dusted off his khaki shorts and began to walk out of the forest. Camp was finally waking up, and Evan made the trek to breakfast. His siblings were probably already there, and his cabin leader was probably  _ so  _ annoyed with him for not being there when they all woke up, and he knew that he shouldn’t sneak off into the forest but it was the only place that his anxiety wouldn’t consume him, and _ — _

“Acorn!”

Evan shrieked as an arm was thrown across his shoulders. He felt the earth respond to his distress, growing the grass around Jared Kleinman’s feet, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his face. Evan couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him at the sight. Jared looked up at him with a glare, his glasses dirty, and Evan promptly shut his mouth.

“Not funny, Hansen.”

“Sorry Jared, I didn’t mean to, you just scared me.” Evan retorted, and held his hand out to help Jared to his feet. Jared took the hand begrudgingly and dusted himself off.

The rest of the trip to breakfast was silent. Evan and Jared had been friends since Jared showed up when they were twelve. They bonded over the fact that most of Camp Half-Blood thought they were losers. Jared always said he was just putting up with Evan, but whenever Jared would sit with him through a panic attack or try and teach him how to pick a lock, Evan kind of doubted that. Sometimes it felt like the son of Hermes cared. But other times—

“Soooo…still pining over Zoe Murphy like a creep?”

Other times (like right now), Evan couldn’t help but wish Jared would leave him alone.

“Shut up!” Evan hissed, looking around nervously. Jared laughed loudly, and Evan groaned.

“I’m just saying, maybe you should actually  _ talk  _ to her instead of just watching her like a creeper. It’s not healthy.” Jared replied, and Evan glared at him halfheartedly. He knew that. But still.

“I can’t, Jared.” Evan said tiredly, and Jared raised an eyebrow, “it’s not that easy.”

“Why not?”

“There’s this thing, Jared. It’s called anxiety. Ever heard of it?” Evan snarked, and Jared rolled his eyes.

“Fine, don’t listen to me. But don’t come crying to me when Zoe gets a boyfriend and you missed your chance.” Jared sighed, and walked towards the Hermes cabin’s bench.

_ Like I even have a chance in the first place. _

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident. Evan went to his classes, and only had to excuse himself once to get through a minor anxiety attack. All in all, a successful day. Now, as everyone walked towards the campfire, Evan quietly went in the other direction. Towards the forest. Again.

Evan never attended the campfire. Too many people. Too many stares. He much preferred the forest, where there was no one to judge him.

As Evan made his way past the first trees, he felt the tension in his shoulders ease. He was home again.

As Evan made his way to his normal spot, he heard the sound of branches cracking to his right. He tensed, and flattened himself against a thick tree. Someone, or something, was coming.

The sound got closer, and with it came the sound of cursing. So it was a person. Evan felt himself relax slightly, until he heard the voice again. He knew that voice.

Connor Murphy.

Everyone knew Connor Murphy. He was the stereotypical son of Hades, and could be trusted as far as you could throw him. He was prone to blowing up and summoning either skeletons or zombies (it depended on the day), and was an all around unpleasant person to be around.

His sister, Zoe, was much nicer. And prettier. And generally better to be around. Not that Evan would ever say that to Connor’s face. He’d probably die.

Evan then made the mistake of moving his foot, and stepped on a branch. Connor stopped moving.

“Who’s out there?” He called, and Evan gulped. He could stay hidden and possibly avoid Connor’s wrath, or he could show himself and pray for the best.

Connor unsheathed his sword.

“I’m going to ask one more time.  _ Who’s out there?” _

With a sigh of acceptance, Evan stepped out of the shelter of the tree. This was how he died. He’d had a pretty okay run, right?

Connor turned towards Evan, his eyes wide and his sword inches away from Evan’s throat. Evan squeaked in fear, and suddenly, a tree root lifted itself up and tripped Connor. Evan’s eyes widened further, and he began to apologize profusely.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry, oh gods, I didn’t do that I swear, sometimes it just happens when I get scared—”

With a glare, Connor got to his feet and Evan’s mouth shut with an audible click.

“Seriously? Was that necessary?” Connor asked heatedly, and Evan took a step back.

“I—I said I didn’t mean to!” Evan squeaked. Connor’s glare didn’t let up, “I swear, it really just happens without me trying! I’m really sorry!”

Eventually, Connor deflated. Evan breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t going to die after all.

“Whatever.” Connor muttered, and then began to walk off.

“Wait,” Evan called after him, surprising Connor and himself, “where are you going?”

Connor shrugged, and without thinking, Evan said, “do you want to stay?”

The silence was deafening as Evan realized what he said.  _ Why  _ would he ask that? Connor Murphy was not the type of person you asked that! Now Evan was really going to die.

Connor’s glare was back, and he looked at Evan in distaste.

“Why would I want to do that?” He scoffed, and then Evan was alone.

Like always.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: whimsicalmedley


End file.
